A USB (Universal Serial Bus) interface is a common connecting interface. A conventional USB connecting structure includes a USB socket and a USB plug. The USB plug is inserted into the USB socket when being used, so that an external device is in electrical conduction with a computer to transmit data or supply power to the external device. The USB socket is also called a USB female socket; and the USB plug is also called a USB male connector. The structure of the USB socket is usually as that shown in FIG. 1, and the structure of the USB plug is usually as that shown in FIG. 2 and FIG. 3.
As shown in FIG. 1, the USB socket includes an interface 101 with a rectangular cross section formed by a top wall, a bottom wall and two side walls, and has one opening for the USB plug to insert into. As shown in FIG. 1, two top wall elastic sheets 102 are disposed at the top wall; two bottom wall elastic sheets 103 are also disposed at the bottom wall, and one side wall elastic sheet 104 is also disposed at each of the two side walls. As shown in FIG. 1, a card 105 is disposed at the opening of the USB socket, a preset distance exists between the periphery of the card 105 and four walls of the interface, and a metal connecting sheet (not shown in the figure) is disposed at a side of the card 105 that fits the USB plug.
As shown in FIG. 2, the USB plug includes a frame body with a rectangular cross section formed by a top wall, a bottom wall and two side walls 202, and has one opening to insert into the USB socket as shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, two openings 212 are disposed at the top wall of the interface of the USB plug, and two openings are disposed the bottom wall. As shown in FIG. 4, the openings 212 run through the top wall, the openings disposed at the bottom wall run through the bottom wall, and they adapt to the locations of the top wall elastic sheets 102 and the bottom wall elastic sheets 103 as shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 2, a gasket 203 is disposed in the USB plug. A bottom surface of the gasket 203 contacts with the bottom wall, a preset distance exists between a top surface of the gasket 203 and the top wall, and a metal connecting sheet 204 is disposed at the top surface of the gasket 203.
In this way, when the USB plug inserts into the USB socket, the card of the USB socket inserts between the gasket of the USB plug and the top wall so that the metal connecting sheet of the bottom surface of the card contacts with and is in conduction with the metal connecting sheet of the top surface of the gasket, so as to realize data transmission or power supply. The top wall elastic sheets of the USB socket are engaged into two openings of the top wall of the USB plug; and two bottom wall elastic sheets are engaged into two openings of the bottom wall of the USB plug, so as to realize grounding.